The present disclosure relates generally to the field of profile driven presentation content displaying and filtering. In various embodiments, systems, methods and computer program products are provided.
Typically, a person may create a computer presentation (e.g., a set of computer slides, a word processing document, a spreadsheet, or an audio/video presentation) including both high level summary information and technical details. The computer presentation, such as in the form of a computer file, may be utilized by both the creator and, for example, a technical team. Such a technical team (which may include appropriate managers) may need to see all of the technical details and less of the high level summary information. On the other hand, the computer file with the presentation may also be provided to one or more executives, who do not have a need to see the lower level details but want to see the high level summary.
With respect to the above scenario, the use of conventional mechanisms often results in maintaining two or more versions of a file so that the level of detail included therein can be controlled. However, maintaining multiple versions of the presentation file has certain disadvantages.
For example, a number of different users may find the two versions of the presentation file. But various users find the version that had been intended for another audience. That is, the executives, looking at the version of the presentation including the technical details, dismiss the project as too technical. Further, the managers create their workforce size for the project based on the high level summary information which doesn't include the technical details. Moreover, the engineering team creates a new wiki and starts thinking of solutions to the problems that had already been covered in the version of the presentation including the technical details.
Even with certain conventional mechanisms, such as SLIDERIVER, each combination of slides essentially becomes a separate presentation. Thus, while SLIDERIVER addresses problems with duplicated slides or updates to slides across presentations, SLIDERIVER does not directly address the problem mentioned above.
Further, there are existing mechanisms for showing expansions of video timelines. For example, for a long video in YOUTUBE a user may see something when hovering on the timeline where a grey box above the timeline shows a zoomed view of the area around the point being hovered on the timeline.